


Wear Me Down Like The Sea

by 13lackbirds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark relationship, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Gem Biology, Gem Fusion, Gem Sex, Power Dynamics, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13lackbirds/pseuds/13lackbirds
Summary: "Battle not with monsters" is not easy advice to follow when you've fused your body into one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/gifts).



Down here time was meaningless, each individual moment strung out like beads on a broken string, like bubbles escaping a screaming mouth and drifting erratically toward the surface. Millennia of existence in the freezing blankness of the mirror had weakened Lapis's grasp on the passage of time to begin with, but being Malachite was another order of existence entirely. Malachite was as overwhelming as the force of the ocean pressing down on their physical body, and she _boiled_ with rage and teeth and throbbing, hateful glee. 

It was like being plugged into one of the power generators at the heart of Homeworld's spacecraft. Every nerve in Lapis's - Jasper's - _Malachite's_ manufactured body felt like it was shot through with electricity. Quartz produces electricity when subjected to pressure, she remembered. 

Quartz. Jasper. The other gem shifted under Lapis, turning her head so her striped cheek pressed against the side of Lapis's face. Her mouth moved but only garbled half-words came out. They'd been locked together like this, Lapis draped over Jasper's back with her fingers clawed into the other gem’s chest, Jasper bound by water chains and sunk waist-deep in the miry sand of their shared mental landscape, for...some time. It didn’t matter. The struggle with Jasper went in waves, occasionally receding but never really ending. 

She could sense, through a layer of distortion almost like the way she’d seen things through the mirror, that Jasper was admiring the fight Lapis was putting up. The emotion tinged the inside of their head, and on their physical plane of existence Malachite’s gems pulsed with lazy teal light.

It felt _good._

A second, a month, a thousand years passed in which there was nothing but the simmering pleasure of power and hatred, and Lapis didn't notice Jasper had freed her hands from the coils of sand and water keeping Jasper immobile until she felt fingers curl around her head. A flare of panic went off inside her, bathing their mindscape in lurid red. Jasper's palm was big enough to crush her skull in one movement, but for once, she didn't attack. Her hand moved over the back of Lapis's head and down between her shoulder blades, hovering over the place where her gem would be if they weren't fused and this was happening in a physical sense. Her touch was warm. 

"Aren't you tired, runt?" Jasper asked, her voice still rough and distorted. Malachite's mouth moved soundlessly, a step behind Jasper’s words.

“No,” Lapis said. She felt like she had flown past her physical limitations a long time ago, but with Steven up there somewhere to keep her focused and with Jasper’s strength to draw on and turn back on itself, she felt unstoppable. It wasn’t just like being in a generator, it was being her _own_ generator, something so vastly powerful she hadn’t ever dreamed of it before…

Jasper must have sensed what she was feeling, because she closed her hand around Lapis’s back and lifted her up and over her shoulder, almost gently, so that their eyes met. Her smile was vicious and beautiful.

Lapis narrowed her eyes and concentrated. Hundreds of needle-like threads of water shot up from the floor and impaled Jasper, making her jolt into a struggle against the watery shackles holding her down. Malachite roared and clawed herself as Jasper crushed Lapis close against her chest and sank her teeth into Lapis’s shoulder with enough force to make Lapis shout. 

They grappled with each other in a frenzy, consciousnesses pressed together so tight it was hard for Lapis to tell where the boundaries of their selves were. She imagined water pouring through cracks in rock, eroding Jasper particle by particle, breaking her down until she was weak and brittle, until Lapis could hold her in her hand and crumble her to dust. Heat surged through her, electricity pooling between her thighs. She clenched her legs tight around Jasper's chest, yanked her head back by the hair and bit down at her throat at the same time she hauled punishingly hard at Jasper’s restraints.

Every spike of pain they inflicted on each other, every jolt of pleasure they felt at making the other succumb momentarily to their touch – it all resonated through their shared body, sparking wildly at the points where their minds connected. Lapis pushed through the breach and sank her hands deep in the part of Jasper’s mind that controlled physical sensations. At the same time, she was aware of Jasper doing the same to her. 

Lapis wasn't sure which one of them started coming first but the orgasm felt so good it _hurt._ Energy sizzled along every muscle filament in Malachite’s body and amplified itself in a continuous feedback loop, building and pushing against the limits of their body until it was almost too much. She thought she was screaming, or maybe that was Jasper, and then she thought she was crying, and -

What could have been a decade or two blinked by, except by the time Malachite came back to herself the water was still roiling around her. Emotions seethed uneasily in her head, colors lighting the gray like bioluminescent fish. She dimly recognized anger, self-satisfaction, and a dark, possessive affection, but each one drifted away before she had time to analyze which of her halves it came from. She stretched as far as she could within the confines of her restraints – and then, after a moment’s thought, simply dissolved them. 

The weight of the sea crushed down on her. The waves rocked far overhead. Blinking in the dim light, Malachite spread her fingers across the sandy ocean floor and pushed off for the surface.


End file.
